Animal (Leziculous')
Animal Animal is a Rare Element, The Original Idea Of ThePureElementsGuy On This Wiki (Ty C:) It Has The Color Palette Of.. Idk? Animals??? Animal is A Good Element That Can Trap Opponents And Deal High Damage At A Far Range. This Element Sadly Has Low Defense Capabilities Being A Glass Tank. Animal is Obtained By Fusing Light (650 Diamonds) And Nature (450 Diamonds) Costing 1100 Diamonds In Total. Statistics Stats * Damage: Very High * Defense: Low * Speed: Fast Extra Replaced Spells: W0rdz4Dumb0z: Consumption: Eat Extinction: A Species Of That Animal Is No Longer To Be Found And/Or Dead Forever Remember These Are My Own WOOOOOOOOOOORDZ Reason: I ran of Ideas So What... (Ty Again Pure c:) Anyways Let Me Explain The Elements Of The Fusion We All Know Here As Animal. Animal's Fusion Consists of The Elements Light And Nature (Storm And Grass)... Light Shows That Life And Energy Of Living Things In A Forest And Other Locations Where There Are, Plants And Animals. Nature On The Other Hand Shows That Where The Animals, Humans And Plants Live Is A Whole Ecosystem Where There Are Benefits For Eachother. Spells Close-Range: Fish Consumption "The User Creates The Whole Floor Under Them Into A Blue Color Tripping Anyone Who Comes In Contact, After 0.5 Seconds All Players Near The User Will Be Eaten By Fish, Players Will Receive High Damage And A Short Stun." Fish Consumption Is A Spell Where The Floor Turns Into A Watery like Substance Where It Trips Players In it Aside From The User, This Resembles Closely To Water's Water Floor From Elemental Battleground's Original Elemental Wars. Mana: 300 CD: 6 Charge: None Shard-Cost: 450 "Walking Down The Stree-- OH GOD FISHES EVERYWHERE!"-'Fish Consumption' Projectile: Dino Extinction "The User Launches An Orb That Conjures A Meteor From The Sky And Launches It Onto The Player, The Players Receive High Damage." Dino Extinction '''Is Based On How The Dinosaurs Got Extinct, A Meteor Crashed Down But Its Still A Theory?,The Meteor From The Orb The User Launched Acts Like Rocks Avalanche And Asteroid Belt As When it Hits The Ground Without A Player It Stays There Dealing High Damage If A Player Touches It. Mana: 250 CD: 4 Charge: Larger Meteor And More DMG Shard-Cost: 677 "Hey! Have You Learnt How Dinosaurs Died? You Killed Them."-'''Dino Extinction Transport: Eagle-Eye View "The User Flies Into The Air Via Wings Of An Eagle And Dashes Down Fast, Deals Medium Damage And Increases The User's Speed." Eagle-Eye View '''Is a spell that acts like comet crash? (I don't remember space's transport name). However Having Higher Range, Does NOT stun. Mana: 250 CD:4 Charge: None Shard-Cost: 782 "Pepperoni Pepperoni I Can Fly To Eat SPAGHETTI REEEEEEEEEE!" -'''Eagle-Eye View Multi-Projectile: Bug Infestation "The User Creates 5 Swarms Of Bugs That Stun And Home To The 1st Closes Enemy, Traps The Opponent From Fright Of Creepy Bugs, Low damage per second." Bug Infestation '''is a spell that traps the opponent in a swarm of bugs that homes to a nearby enemy, The Stun Lasts As Long As Time's Temporal Trap However The User Can Use Spells At This Point. Mana: 350 CD: 6 Charge: None Shard-Cost: 823 "I found a Bug In My Fridge... Good For Me!" -'''Bug Infestation Ultimate: Idk Yet "." . Mana: CD: Charge: Shard-Cost: Passive: Speed Of A Cheetah "You run as fast as a cheetah.. NOT!, You just get a speed increase." '''Speed Of A Cheetah '''Is A Passive That Increases Your Speed (As Fast From Emerging Reaper's Lament). Mana: 100 CD: 5 Activation: Z Diamonds:100 (Its Stated On The Passive Moves Page)